Bella's Last Human Wish
by JenRar
Summary: Edward and Bella are married, but Bella is still human. Edward is pushing her to try everything she can before she is changed, but what will he say when what she wants involves the two of them and...Jacob? This takes places after the wedding in Breaking Dawn, but nothing else in the book happened. Warning for major lemon & includes Jacob...
1. Chapter 1: Questions

_Warning: This is a story full of lemony goodness. (Meaning smut, people. ;) ) If you're turned off by the idea of a threesome, please don't read. This takes places after the wedding in Breaking Dawn, but the pregnancy on the honeymoon and everything else in BD did not happen. They've had sex a few times, and Edward is still on his kick about wanting her to experience everything before she's changed. She asks him for one thing, and he finally quits resisting..._

~*~BLHW~*~

**Chapter 1: Questions  
Bella's POV**

I sat trembling on the vanity seat in the bathroom. I hadn't ever been this nervous, even when I first realized that Edward and his family were vampires. While I waited anxiously, I thought back to my conversation with my husband the day before. It had been even harder talking to Edward about what I wanted than it had been to talk to Jacob. After all, Edward _was_ my husband. He'd been very calm about it, although I believed he was having a harder time with it than he let on to me.

~*~BLHW~*~

"_Bella, love, are you sure this is what you want? It could—no, it _will_ be so dangerous." Edward sounded more worried than I had heard him in...well, at least a few days._

"_Ahh, my overprotective vampire. I'm sure," I said, my voice strong. "You won't hurt me. Neither of you will hurt me. I know."_

_Actually, Alice knew that it would be fine, that I would be fine, but I certainly wasn't going to tell Edward that I'd talked to his sister about this; that _she_ had been the one to encourage me to go after it if it was what I really wanted. I wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive her. This was hard enough coming from me, but to know that his sister had actually _encouraged_ me... It might just be too much for him._

"_Love, if this is what you truly want, then yes, I'll do it just for you."_

_I kissed him hard, pouring every ounce of love I had for him into it, and then dialed the phone._

"_Hi, it's me. He said yes." The voice on the other end said nothing, but made a noise to show that I'd been heard. "Tomorrow night, my house, after dinner. The rest of the family's gone for the weekend." I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to Edward, showing him with my actions just how much I appreciated him._

~*~BLHW~*~

Edward was in Carlisle's study. I'd asked him for a few minutes alone to get ready and calm myself. He'd kissed me softly and then left to give me the time I'd requested. I'd spent a few minutes in the shower, just to freshen up a bit. I'd washed my hair that morning, so I'd kept it pinned up to keep it from getting wet. Once I'd dried off, I'd pulled on the new clothes I'd bought and then settled down to brush out my hair. Looking in the mirror, I knew Alice would be appalled that I'd chosen something so...me to wear for such an occasion. It was a heather gray cami and sleep shorts, with a light pink lace trim at the top and ruffled edge at the bottom of both. I'd also bought a hip-length wrap to wear over it until time to, well, take it off.

I was brushing my hair out when my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I laughed. "Hello, Alice. How's the hunting going?"

"It's fine. That's not why I'm calling, and you know it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. Why aren't you wearing one of the new outfits I put in your closet? They're so much sexier! That gray outfit is just...boring."

I'd known this would happen; I'd just thought she might wait till afterward and chide me then. "Alice, this is me. I wanna be comfortable. It's cute, it's not fancy, and again, it's me."

She sighed. "I guess. It's just, you could do so much better, Bella."

I heard Jasper in the background, calling to Alice to let me be and come join him on another run to the water.

"I gotta go, Bella. Don't be nervous! I'm not peeking into anything private—not that I could see anything after your visitor arrives, of course—but I saw a vision of you and Edward tomorrow, and everything's fine. Relax, have fun, and be sure and give me all the det..." Her voice trailed off, and then I heard a click as someone—Jasper, I assumed—hung up the phone.

Chuckling uneasily, I finished fixing my hair and then went into the bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed, watching me as I walked over to him. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a little worn at the pockets, low on his hips, and nothing else. I licked my lips as I looked at him, still in denial as to how this absolutely stunning man had picked me and was all mine.

"You are unbelievably the sexiest man I've ever seen in my entire life," I said as I studied him carefully, from the tips of his bare feet all the way up to his beautiful, bronze-colored hair.

He growled softly when I brushed my lips across his shoulder, trailing kisses up to his jaw and then across to his lips. They parted almost involuntarily, his tongue sweeping out to trace my lips. I opened slightly, allowing him in. Our tongues tangled together as I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist, pulling me tight against him. I could feel his cock twitch as we kissed, pressing hard against my stomach.

I backed off slightly when the need to breathe became too much and trembled as I felt him placing soft kisses down my throat. He paused, breathing in my scent, and I felt my arousal spike as he licked and then sucked lightly at the spot at the base of my throat.

"Ahh, Bella my love... The scent of your arousal will drive me insane one day, just you wait." He pulled me tighter to him, his hands firmly, but carefully, squeezing the cheeks of my ass through my clothes.

I laughed, kissed him softly, and then took a real look around the room. The windows were dark since the sun had already gone down. Edward had gotten out the candles I'd bought at the store earlier in the day when I'd gone shopping for my new outfit. While I was in the bathroom, he'd placed them randomly and lit them. They were lightly-scented and were burning softly in the corners and on shelves around the room.

"The room is beautiful," I told him quietly. "Thank you. I know you aren't extremely happy about this, but this is something I've kind of wanted to do for a while. Not necessarily with whom, but just in general. I've wanted to see what it felt like to be with two men ever since Alice told me about—"

I was cut off by a quick kiss to my lips. "I don't actually care to hear about my sister's sexual exploits, thank you."

"Thank you, Edward. I know it was a lot to ask of you, and if there was anyone else I thought would work for this, I would've asked them."

"I know this isn't about him, love. I do truly want you to experience everything you could possibly want to as a human before you're changed. If I could give you the world, I would. I'll make this as wonderful as I possibly can for you. Please don't worry about me. I'm okay. As long as you're happy, then everything is perfect."

We were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll wait here," he said. "It's him, and he's alone, according to his thoughts." Edward gave me a quick kiss to the lips and then pulled my hand up to his lips, kissing my wedding ring. "Get along, wife. He's waiting."

I smiled nervously, pulled the robe around myself and tied it quickly, and then hurried out of the room. I walked as quickly down the stairs as I could—without falling—to open the front door.

Smiling, I held out my hand and, as he took it, said, "Hi, Jake. Come on in. We've been waiting."

~*~*~BLHW~*~*~

**Jacob's POV  
Three Days Before**

We were sitting there playing video games when the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I saw Bella's picture and tossed my controller to Quil. "Take my guy. I gotta take this." Walking outside, I answered the phone.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" I continued walking, not wanting every word of my conversation to be heard by the guys inside.

"Hi, Jake. Listen, can we meet to talk? I need to ask you something, uh, in private."

"Sure. Are you okay? The bloodsucker husband of yours didn't do anything to hurt you, did he?" I was teasing with the bloodsucker bit, and she knew it. Edward and I had come to an understanding about Bella. I still had feelings for her, and I probably always would, but I knew I wasn't truly in love with her. I also knew her heart belonged to him and that she would never see me as more than a friend.

She laughed. "No, nothing like that. I just have something I need to talk to you about with no one else in earshot. I already talked to my dad, and I know he's working until late. Edward's hunting, so he dropped me off at Charlie's, and I'm at loose ends at the moment."

I turned and jogged back toward the house.."Sure. Is thirty minutes okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Jake."

Smiling to myself, I shrugged, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "No problem." I opened the door and stepped inside, raising my voice over the noise from Quil, Embry, and Seth playing the game. "See you in half an hour, Bella."

"Oooh, Jacob's off to see a married woman! Does her husband know about this 'meeting' you're having with his wife?" Embry taunted me.

I grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him, nearly hitting Quil in the process.

"Hey! Watch it."

Quil reached over and punched Embry, who responded in turn by lashing out with his foot, catching Quil in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes as the two of them began to wrestle, knocking things out of the way.

"Take it outside, guys. Dad doesn't need the house wrecked again 'cause you two can't keep from acting stupid." I laughed as I headed into my room to grab a shirt and shoes. I'd ride over on the bike in case Bella needed me to take her someplace or whatever.

Seth came into my room and sprawled out on the bed. "Bella okay?" Poor kid still had a major crush on her, even though she was now married to the vamp.

"Yeah, she sounded fine. She just needed to talk to me about something and didn't want you goons to hear everything."

Of course, she and I both knew that they'd probably all find out whatever it was anyway, since it was hard to keep a secret once we wolfed out. Still, the guys knew that anything learned that way that we haven't been told out loud was considered private and not to be talked about unless it absolutely had to be. Whatever Bella was going to talk to me about probably wouldn't be anything that had to do with the tribe, so the guys could kiss my ass.

"Okay, well, just call me if you need me. I'll be here until later, when it's my turn to patrol out by the water."

"Thanks, kid. Try to keep those two out there from killing each other while I'm gone. If anyone comes looking for me, I'll be at Charlie's."

He nodded, and I hopped out the window, jumped on the bike, and took off, hearing a crash from inside just as I left. I winced, knowing that I'd owe my dad a new coffee table. _Oh well, wasn't the first one and probably __won't__ be the last._

I made it over to Charlie's with time to spare. Pulling into the driveway, I parked the bike and headed up the steps, knocking on the door softly. After hearing her voice call out to come on in, I opened the door and stepped inside, wiping my shoes off on the mat first so I wouldn't track dirt all over Charlie's floor. He might not care, but I knew that Bella would see it and be the one to clean it up, so I wanted to save her the trouble.

"Hi, Jake," she called from the kitchen.."Come on in here. I'm making some dinner if you want some."

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a soda from the fridge, and then sat down at the table. "That would be great. You know me...I'm always up for food."

She laughed as she continued cooking.

"Smells great, Bells. Spaghetti?"

She nodded. "With homemade meatballs. I don't get a chance to cook a lot since I moved out of Charlie's house, so it felt good to make something like this that I knew we'd both enjoy. There should be leftovers too, so Charlie should have something good to eat this week at least once."

I watched her as she cooked. She seemed nervous, dropping things occasionally, hands shaking as she stirred the sauce.

"You okay, Bells? You seem anxious."

~*~*~BLHW~*~*~

**Bella's POV**

I _was_ nervous. In fact, I was downright terrified. Of course, talking to Jacob about this was nothing like it would be when I talked to Edward about it tomorrow. _If_ I talked to Edward about it. I'd have to see what Jake's reaction was first.

I must've been quiet for too long, because Jake said, "Yoohoo, Bells! You in there?" He was looking at me with concern.

I shook myself out of it and nodded. "I'm okay. Sorry, was just thinking about something. Dinner's ready, so let's eat, and then we can talk."

We spent the next twenty minutes eating spaghetti and the garlic bread I'd pulled out of the oven, chatting about life in general. I told him about some of the things we'd done on our honeymoon and some funny stories my mother had told me the last time I'd spoken to her on the phone. He told me the latest about the tribe and about Seth's offer of help if it was needed.

"He's a sweet kid," I said, smiling. "Tell him I said hi and that I'll have him over for dinner one night soon so I'll have some company to actually eat with me."

Once we'd finished eating, I grabbed the plates, rinsing them off before putting them into the dishwasher. Jake grabbed the leftover food, put it into a container in the fridge, and then wiped off the table, ignoring my protests. He grabbed a couple more sodas, handing me one, and we walked into the living room. He sprawled out onto the couch, his long legs sticking out past the coffee table. I sat on the floor, not wanting to face him while we talked.

"Okay, spill it. I haven't ever seen you this nervous, Bells! Kind of scaring me. Is everything okay?"

Jacob sounded really worried, so I knew I needed to just get the conversation over with. There were only a few ways this could go, and I couldn't be prepared for any of them really, so...

"Everything's fine. First off, no one knows what I'm talking to you about except for Alice. I haven't even talked to Edward about it yet. I wanted to ask you before I took the idea to him." He nodded, so I continued. "You know he's been pushing me to do everything I could possibly want to do before I'm changed, right?"

Jake growled softly before catching himself. "Right. So what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there. Don't rush me," I warned him.."One of the things I've been uh, thinking about for a while is..." My voice trailed off. Oh God, I didn't know if I could do it.

"Just spit it out, Bells. It's usually easier that way. Like ripping off a Band-Aid. Besides, it can't be as bad as you're making it seem, right?"

"I want a threesome with you and Edward," I mumbled, feeling the heat rise to my face. I knew I had to be redder than a tomato, and my face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment.

~*~*~BLHW~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

My cock hardened immediately when I heard Bella say that she wanted to sleep with me. Sure, her husband the bloodsucker too, but still... "Did I hear you right?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

She nodded. "Alice told me a while back that she and Jasper had a threesome with another guy when they went to visit friends in Alaska, and I started thinking about it and decided I wanted to try it. I can't very well ask Jasper or Emmett, and aside from you and the tribe, no one else knows about Edward being a vampire. I would much rather it be you than anyone else I know, because I know you would treat me well and help make it special, and I think the feeling of Edward's cold mixed with your warmth...well, anyway, it—"

I cut her off mid-ramble. I wasn't sure she'd taken a breath that whole spiel. "Bells, chill. Take a deep breath. You told me, I didn't run, so you can relax."

She nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. I slid down onto the floor beside her, taking her hand softly into mine.

"Thanks," she said. "Anyway, like I said, the idea of your heat mixed with Edward's cool body would make it even better than it might otherwise be. I love you, as a friend, but there will always be a part of me that will think of what might have been. I know you still have feelings for me, even if they aren't as strong as they were. If you can't do this, I understand. That's why I wanted to talk to you before talking to Edward. If you say no, then there's no reason to ask him."

I laughed silently, thinking there was no way in the world I was going to say no to this opportunity. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't be able to say no to his wife, either. I moved her hand down slowly until it covered me and she could feel how hard I was. "Does that answer your question, Bella?" I rubbed her hand up and down my cock a few times, letting her feel just how much her question had affected me, and then let her pull it away.

"Wow, umm, okay. Thanks, Jake. I, uh...I'll talk to Edward tomorrow when he gets home and then call you. I need to head home to, uh, do some laundry, so I'll talk to you soon, okay?" She stood up, barely able to look at me, her face still a fiery red.

"No problem, Bells. I'll be around, so just call when you can." I bent down and brushed my lips across her cheek, stopping at her ear. Softly, I whispered, "If he says yes, I guarantee we'll make it good for you." She shivered and I pulled away, heading toward the front door. "I'll look forward to your call," I said before getting ready to step outside.

"Uh, okay. Say hello to the guys and Emily for me," she mumbled, not really looking at me.

I chuckled and then let myself out.

~*~BLHW~*~

I rode home, wishing I hadn't brought the bike. I needed to run to let out some of the feelings I had inside. I was hoping the guys would all be gone by the time I got home, because I desperately wanted some time alone. I decided to make sure they were and pulled off to the side of the road. Dialing my dad's house number, I almost sighed with relief when Embry answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"Jake! How'd things go with Bella? Seth told us that's where you ran off to."

"Went fine. She just needed a favor. Nothing for you guys to worry about. She said hello, though. Listen, I'm not feeling great. Think you guys could go hang out somewhere else?" I checked my watch. "Who's on shift for patrol tonight?"

"All three of us, actually. Seth went home to check in with his mom, and when he gets back, the three of us are gonna head out. He should be here anytime. We'll probably be gone by the time you get home."

"Okay, that works. I think I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed early. I have a shift in the morning to patrol part of the woods, so if I'm coming down with something, the extra sleep'll do me good."

In reality, I felt fine. More than fine, actually, but I really wanted time by myself. My dad was over at Sue's house for dinner and then was going to meet Charlie at his house, so he'd be gone for a while until Charlie brought him home. I'd have the house all to myself, just the way I was hoping.

"Feel better, man. Just holler if you need something. Sue and Emily are both home tonight, and one of us can probably come check up on you if you need it." Embry sounded concerned.

_Shit, I didn't mean to make him feel like that..._ Oh well, he'd live.

"Thanks, Embry. Tell Quil I'll see him later and that you guys owe my dad a new coffee table."

He hung up the phone, laughing, and I chuckled. They were my friends, but they were knuckleheads sometimes, too.

I started the bike, checked the non-existent traffic, and then headed back out onto the road. A few minutes later, I slammed to a stop in front of the house and jogged inside. Everything was quiet, so I knew the guys were all gone. I noticed they'd cleaned up the mess from their visit, and that where the coffee table had been, there was a big paper on the floor with a big I.O.U. written on it. Laughing, I headed to my room.

Thinking about Bella and what she'd asked me made me hard again. I'd been kidding when I told Embry I was gonna shower and go to bed, but right then, the thought of a cold shower sounded like just what I needed. I grabbed a towel, kicked off my shoes, and pulled off my shorts and shirt before walking into the bathroom.

Turning on the water to a lukewarm temperature, I stepped in under the hard spray. Running my hands through my short hair, I let the water run through it and down my body, feeling the trickles as they moved over my cock. I groaned, thinking of how Bella's soft hand had felt on me through my clothes. Just imagining what she would feel like skin to skin had me nearly sinking to my knees.

I grabbed the shampoo and poured a little into my hand. Reaching down, I grasped my cock with one hand, while bracing myself on the wall in front of me with the other. Slowly, I started stroking myself, closing my eyes for a minute and picturing Bella's long hair splayed out on the pillow with me between her legs. I licked my lips, knowing that she would taste as good as she smelled.

With every thought, my cock grew harder. It was pulsing with need as I stroked my hand up and down at a slow, even pace. When I reached the head, my thumb brushed across the top, sending sparks up and down my spine. I squeezed gently, watching the pre-cum beading at the tip. I continued to stroke, squeezing as I made my way up and down the long length of my shaft. God, what I wouldn't give for it to be Bella's hand, her long, slender fingers wrapped around me, stroking me.

I groaned when I imagined her going down on her knees and taking the whole of me into her mouth, her tongue teasing the tip of my cock before sucking it deep into her throat. My hand sped up on my cock, and my knees got weak as I thought of sliding into her while licking and sucking on her pink nipples. When I thought of her coming around my cock, it was too much. I felt my balls tighten, and I came with a loud growl, jizz shooting out of my cock and landing high up on the wall by my hand. I continued to stroke, squeezing gently, until I'd milked myself dry.

I stood there, shaking, until my head was cleared of the fog of my orgasm, and then I reached for the soap, cleaning myself and the wall of the shower before getting out, drying off, and dressing in a new pair of shorts. I sat down on the couch to watch TV, hoping that time would pass quickly and Bella would call with good news as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: THE Day

**Chapter 2: THE Day  
Bella's POV**

"Nervous?" I asked Jake as we slowly walked up to the bedroom.

He nodded. "A little bit."

I smiled. "I'll tell you a secret..." Lowering my voice to a whisper, just for effect, I admitted, "I am, too."

We laughed together until we got to the room and then walked inside quietly. Edward stood up from the bed and came over to us. He leaned down, brushed a soft kiss across my lips, and then stood up straight and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, Jacob. Thanks for being here for Bella."

"My pleasure."

On my tiptoes, I kissed Jake's cheek and then pointed to the couch to the side of the bed. "Why don't you get comfortable there, Jake, and then when the time is right, umm, you could join us?" I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but Alice had just said to do what felt right, and starting out with just myself and Edward felt right.

Jake nodded and went over to the couch, stripping off his T-shirt, shoes, and socks, leaving himself in only his shorts. He sat down and got comfortable before smiling at me.

I took Edward's hand and led him to the bed. "Take my robe off," I whispered, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

He smiled and untied my robe, letting it fall to the floor, leaving me in the cami and short shorts. "Beautiful," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him against me, and kissed him.

As soon as I had to come up for air, I slid down to my knees, unbuttoned his jeans, and slowly slid them down for him to step out of them. He wasn't wearing anything under the pants, so I looked up at him as I very slowly moved to take his hard cock into my mouth.

"Fuck... Slowly, Bella, please," he moaned.

After only a few moments, he pulled me up and kissed me again.

"Mmm," I whimpered. "More, please!"

His hands moved down to the bottom of my cami, and as he continued to kiss me, he slowly slid it up until we had to move apart so he could pull it over my head. He tossed it to the floor and immediately moved his mouth down to suck at my nipples.

I looked over at Jake and smiled, seeing that he was obviously growing uncomfortable, as he kept adjusting himself through his shorts. He was watching Edward suckle at my breasts, and when he saw me watching him, he stood up quietly and pulled his shorts off, letting his hard cock spring free. I moaned softly as he sat back down, his hand going to his length and slowly beginning to stroke it.

Edward kissed his way down my stomach, and I looked back down at him as he hooked his fingers into the sides of my shorts and pulled them down, sliding them all the way to my feet. He helped me step out of them and then leaned in and placed a soft kiss right above my newly trimmed hair. He inhaled and growled softly. "Fuck, Bella, you smell so good. I wanna taste you."

I smiled and then climbed up on the bed. "So do it," I whispered.

Edward kissed me as hard as he dared, his tongue tracing my lips for a moment before he began kissing his way down my body.

When his tongue parted my lower lips and dipped inside, I came apart, my orgasm hitting me with such force that my hips flew off the bed. He continued licking me, carefully tasting all my juices, and we both froze for a second when we felt the bed dip.

Edward slowly slid one finger inside me, and I whimpered at the cold from his finger. Suddenly, I felt heat and opened my eyes to see Jake leaning down, ready to take one of my nipples into his mouth. He looked at me cautiously until I nodded. I was breathing hard because of what Edward was doing to me below, and I gasped even more when Jake's lips closed around my nipple. He was so warm compared to Edward!

I thrust my hips up harder when I felt Edward slide another finger carefully inside me.

"Bella, love, relax. Enjoy us both," he whispered before his lips and tongue found my clit.

Jake moved his hand to cup my other breast, and his fingers began softly pinching and tweaking my nipple as he gently bit the one in his mouth. The combination of the two of them was too much, and I cried out, unable to hold out any longer.

"Oh, God! Please, more!"

Edward slid up until his cock was poised at my entrance. I looked down at him, my expression begging him to continue. He smiled once and then slowly entered me. I whimpered, loving the feel of him inside me. Reaching down, I pulled Jake up so I could kiss him. He parted his lips, and my tongue slipped into his mouth. He was so warm! Every part of him was hot, especially compared to how cold Edward's body was.

I pulled my head back slightly and whispered to Jake, "Get up on your knees."

He knew what I wanted, and suddenly, his hard cock was just inches from my mouth. As I moved my hips slowly in time with Edward's thrusts, I used my hand and guided Jake's cock to my mouth, slowly sliding it between my lips.

He groaned as it disappeared into my mouth. It didn't take long before the three of us found a rhythm, and soon, I was hovering on the edge of another orgasm. I sped up my hips and my strokes on Jake's cock, hoping they would understand. They did, and soon, Edward was thrusting as hard as he would allow himself, his fingers brushing over my clit lightly. Jake was rocking his hips, moaning softly as I hummed around his cock.

Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, Edward pinched my clit and threw his hips forward as he came, causing me to come around him. I cried out around Jake's cock, and my other hand moved to gently squeeze his balls.

He cried out as he came hard. "Oh, fuck! Bella!"

When I'd swallowed every drop, both moved to lie beside me.

Edward nuzzled my neck, wrapping his arm around me. "How was that, love?"

I wasn't sure I could speak. "Mmm," I mumbled. "Excellent." I smiled, knowing it wasn't over. "As soon as you guys are ready, I think I want more, though..."

They both chuckled.

We lay there for a few minutes, not saying anything except for the occasional soft moan as our hands began moving over each other. Edward and Jake both were tracing soft patterns on the skin of my stomach and chest, down to my legs, and back up. Everywhere they touched felt like it was being lit on fire. After a few minutes of this, I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please, someone touch me," I whimpered.

I closed my eyes, and it was only moments before Jacob moved. I didn't have long to wonder where he was going, because suddenly, his hot body was between my legs and his face was buried between my thighs. I cried out as his long, hot tongue traced my folds and then thrust inside me.

Edward began kissing me, his hands moving to gently cup my breasts, pinching my nipples softly. I parted my lips, letting his tongue invade my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as Jake took me higher and higher, and soon, I was crying out with another orgasm.

"Jacob! Fuck!"

As soon as I came down from the orgasm, Jake moved back to lie beside me.

Edward leaned down and asked me, "Bella, would you like us both to make love to you at once?"

I whimpered. I'd known this was something I wanted, but I hadn't been sure Edward would go for it. Wide-eyed, I looked at him and nodded. "I wasn't sure..."

"I know, love. If this is what you want, then that's what we'll do—if it's okay with Jacob, of course."

I looked over at Jake, almost pleading.

He smiled softly and leaned down to give me a quick kiss. "Of course," he said. "I'll follow your lead, Edward."

Edward leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a packet I hadn't seen before. "Put this on and lie on your back," he told Jake.

Jake took the condom and quickly pulled it on before lying beside me.

"Okay, Bella, your turn," Edward said, his voice a little tight.

I sat up and pulled him to me, kissing him hard on the lips. "I love you, Edward Cullen," I whispered into his ear.

He smiled, and I felt him relax a bit.

I moved over and straddled Jake's hips. He used a hand to guide his cock to my entrance, and I slowly sank down onto him, moaning softly. I began to slowly ride him, leaning forward so my breasts were pressed into his chest, feeling his heat. I felt Edward move behind me and heard a bottle open and a liquid squirt out onto his hand.

"Bella, love, tell me if it hurts, okay?"

I nodded, concentrating on the wonderful feel of Jacob inside me. I felt Edward's finger running circles around my star-shaped hole, smearing the lube around, and then ever-so-slowly, he pushed it in, just to the first knuckle. I froze, fearing the pain, but with the lube and the coldness of Edward's finger, it never came.

"I'm okay," I whispered, moving my hips a little and encouraging him to go a little farther.

He continued to move his finger in little by little, until soon, it was completely inside me. When he felt me relax completely, he began to move it in and out in time with Jacob's movements in and out of my pussy.

"More, Edward, please," I whimpered, wanting more of him inside me. I tensed when I felt him add the tips of two more fingers to the one that had already been inside.

"Relax, love. This won't hurt nearly as much if you aren't tense."

Edward's soothing voice helped, and I relaxed immediately. Jake leaned up and began to kiss me, relaxing me further, allowing Edward to get all three fingers completely inside. He pumped them in and out of me in time with Jacob until I was panting and moaning.

"Are you ready for me now, Bella?"

I nodded. "Please!" I heard the bottle of lube again, and then suddenly, I felt him at my entrance. "I'm okay. Please, Edward!"

Jake began kissing me again, and I cried out into his mouth when Edward thrust just a bit, causing the head of his cock to enter my ass. He paused until he felt me relax again, and then slowly, he worked himself all the way in.

I moaned loudly. My senses were on overload, with Jacob and his hot cock in one entrance and Edward and his cold cock in the other. I whimpered and made other sounds I'd never made before in my life as they fucked me. As Jake thrust in, Edward would pull nearly out, and then he would thrust in as Jake would pull nearly out. The rhythm they had going again made my head spin, and it wasn't long before I was crying out and clenching around them. They each sped up their thrusts, and Edward leaned down to cover my back with kisses as he fucked me. I was getting close again, and when Jake moved his hand between us and teased my clit, I screamed and flew apart at the seams. My release triggered both of theirs, and I felt them both tense and come together.

Edward slowly pulled out of me, letting me slide off Jake to lie between them. In a flurry of movement, Edward had himself clean and then wrapped one arm around me, kissing my neck. Jake quietly removed the condom, throwing it in the trashcan by the bed, and then moved back over to me, his hand resting softly on my stomach.

A few minutes later, I was completely relaxed and ready for more. I sat up, turned around, and smiled at Edward and Jake. Leaning down, I slowly took Edward into my mouth, making him gasp an unneeded breath. Jake groaned when my fingers wrapped around his thick cock and began to stroke.

"God, Bella!"

Edward gripped the sheets tightly in his hands as my teeth scraped lightly coming up his cock. I continued to suck him, letting my other hand stroke and squeeze Jake's cock, my fingernails scraping lightly every time my teeth worked on Edward.

I let go of them both and reached to the table beside the bed, grabbing another condom. Handing it to Jake, I said, "Please, I want you inside me..."

He smiled and nodded as I moved down between Edward's legs, getting on my knees and leaning over to take him back into my mouth.

Jake moved behind me, and I whimpered as I felt him nudge my pussy with his cock. "Are you ready for me, Bells?" he asked, his voice deep and husky with need.

In answer, I pushed my hips back, taking the tip of him inside me. He took hold of my hips and, in one hard thrust, was inside me to the hilt. I moaned loudly around Edward's cock, accidentally biting down slightly.

He cried out, "Oh, fuck! Bella, more, please!"

Edward so rarely talked dirty to me that it made me even more turned on than I already was. I began to hum and moan around him, using my teeth to scrape going up his cock and then nibbling the head gently before moving all the way back down until my nose was buried in the hair at the base of him.

Jacob grasped my hips harder, pulling out until just the tip of his cock was left inside me, before he slammed back into me hard. "Fuck, Bells! You're so tight," he said, his voice straining with desire.

He continued to fuck me, getting harder and faster with every thrust, until I finally couldn't take anymore. I squeezed Edward's balls with one hand and moaned as I felt my world explode, white-hot stars shooting behind my eyelids. I came hard, squeezing around Jake until I felt him expand inside me and come with a groan. Edward reached up to the headboard and grabbed on with both hands, breaking it into pieces as he orgasmed. I whimpered as I swallowed every drop, the taste of him even better than his wonderful, vampire scent.

Slowly, Jake pulled out and disposed of the condom as Edward pulled me up gently to lie between them. We lay together, no one saying a word, as we tried to relax after our marathon of activity.

My eyes had just begun to close when I felt Jake's warm lips brush mine. "Bells, I should get going so you can get some sleep."

I shook myself awake and said, "Get dressed, and I'll walk you to the door."

Leaning over, I kissed Edward and then slowly crawled off the bed to pull on my cami and shorts.

As soon as Jake was dressed, I told Edward I'd be back in a minute and then walked out of the bedroom behind Jake. He took my hand as we descended the stairs quietly.

We got to the door, and I stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you for helping make this such a memorable night, Jake. I'll never forget it." I kissed him for the last time, knowing that after tonight, my body would belong to Edward and Edward alone.

"You're welcome, Bells. I'm glad you had a good time. See ya," he said, squeezing me gently in a big Jacob hug before setting me back carefully on my feet and walking out the door.

"Be careful going home," I told him, watching him get onto his bike.

He just grinned, gunned the engine, and then took off into the night.

I laughed quietly as I shut the door. When I turned around, I squealed in surprise. Edward had run down when Jake left and was standing right in front of me, smiling his beautiful smile.

"Hi, love. Would you like a ride back upstairs?"

I was sore from all the activity, and I wouldn't have been surprised to learn he could tell from the way I'd walked out of the bedroom.

I nodded. "Of course," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and brushing his cheek with a soft kiss after he picked me up.

We flew upstairs, and almost before I could blink, Edward had me on the bed and under the covers.

I looked around, and all the evidence of our evening was gone. He'd put all the candles away and even changed the sheets on the bed while Jacob was leaving. I turned over and looked at him.

"Edward Cullen, you are the most amazing man I've ever met. Thank you for tonight. I know it wasn't easy for you. I enjoyed it thoroughly, but please know that from now on, I'm yours and yours alone. I never want anyone else but you."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, sounding a bit relieved. "I would do anything for you, Isabella Marie Cullen. I love you more than I ever thought in my entire existence was possible."

I smiled, which turned into a yawn that I covered sheepishly with my hand.

"Sleep now, love."

I closed my eyes as he pulled me against him, wrapping his cool arms around me. The last thing I heard before sleep claimed me was his beautiful voice, softly humming my lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob's & Edward's POVs

**Chapter 3: Jacob's & Edward's POV  
Jacob's POV**

I decided to ride my motorcycle over to Bella's so that afterward, I didn't have to worry about phasing and exposing everything to the pack right away. They would see all the details eventually, but however long I could put it off, the better. Looking at the clock, I realized I needed to go.

"Dad, I'll be back later. I have my cell, and Charlie's home if you need either of us."

He grunted and waved, never taking his eyes off the game on the television. I chuckled, grabbed my keys, and then headed outside.

It only took me a few minutes to make it over to the Cullens' house on the bike. I was already horny, just thinking about touching Bella and her touching me. I was nervous, too, if I let myself admit it. I'd never done this with anyone, and for my first time to be with the woman of my dreams and her husband... Well, it would be weird enough. Add to the fact that he was a bloodsucker, and it got that much more insanely strange.

I parked my bike off to the side of the Volvo in the driveway and then made my way up the porch to the door. I rang the doorbell, even though I knew Edward would know I was there already. I tried to clear my thoughts, since the bloodsu—since Edward would be listening. No need for him to know just how much I was looking forward to this. The door was suddenly pulled open, and Bella stood there, looking like an angel with the light behind her.

She smiled and held out her hand to me. When I took it, she said, "Hi, Jake. Come on in. We've been waiting."

Great, a reminder about _him_ being here, too. I heard him chuckle from somewhere upstairs. It was so quiet that Bella's ears hadn't picked it up.

We held hands as we made our way slowly up the stairs to what I assumed was their bedroom. We made small talk along the way, both admitting that we were a little bit nervous, until we got to the bedroom.

Edward came over to us from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed and gave Bella a quick kiss before shaking my hand. His voice sounded sincere when he told me thanks for being here for Bella. As if I'd deny her anything.

"My pleasure," I said, unable to stop the memory of taking her hand and brushing it along my cock a few days before.

Bella stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek and then suggested I sit on the couch and get comfortable until I felt like joining in. I nodded and went over, undressing a little before sitting down in just my shorts. I watched and adjusted myself as Bella took Edward's hand and brought him to the bed. When she whispered to him to take off her robe, she blushed, and I could smell her arousal grow.

When her robe fell, Edward took the words right out of my mouth, although I wasn't sure beautiful was enough to say how she looked in her little top and shorts. Bella was so unbelievably sexy and innocent, all at the same time. I took it all in as they kissed. When Bella dropped to her knees in front of Edward, sliding his pants down so he could step out of them, I had a fleeting thought that I wished it was me, not him, but I willed myself to be patient, that my time would come. Like me, Edward was going commando, and she looked up at him, silently asking permission. Once he'd begged her to go slowly, I watched as she took him into her mouth, making him moan.

I adjusted myself again, my cock hard and aching for her touch, making it strain uncomfortably in my shorts. Edward pulled her up and kissed her, making her beg for more this time. When he pulled her top off and tossed it to the floor, I nearly whimpered when I saw her bare breasts for the first time. Nothing, not even my imagination, beat the reality of her beautiful body. She sighed when his mouth moved to her breasts, his lips capturing her nipple and teasing it.

I'd been stroking myself through my shorts, and when she looked over at me, I stood up and pulled my shorts off, my cock aching as it was freed. She watched as I sat back on the couch, and as I began to stroke myself, she moaned softly. My hand squeezed my cock as I stroked, holding my breath for a minute when Edward pulled Bella's shorts off, letting me see her perfect ass and glistening slit.

When Edward told Bella that he wanted to taste her, the only thought running through my head was, _Oh fuck, so do I!_

She climbed up on the bed, smiling at him, and whispered that he should.

I continued to fuck my fist as I watched him kiss her once more and then move down her body. As soon as his tongue dipped inside her pussy, she came hard, and I nearly jizzed all over my hand.

I asked Edward in my head, _Is it okay if I join you now?_

He continued licking up the evidence Bella's arousal and gave a slight nod to let me know he'd heard me and that it was okay. I made my way over, and they both paused a second when I climbed up onto the big bed. I watched Bella's reaction as her husband slid one icy cold finger inside her, and then I leaned down, my mouth hovering just over one of her breasts.

She must've felt my heat, because her eyes flew open and slid down to meet mine. I raised my eyebrow in question, and when she nodded, I hungrily took her nipple into my mouth, my tongue immediately rolling it around, pulling it and sucking it until it was as hard as my cock. She gasped, her body trembling.

I was teasing her with my lips, tongue, and teeth when I heard Edward whisper for her to relax and enjoy us both. I moved my hand up to cup her other breast, not wanting it to feel left out, and let my fingers pinch and play with her nipple as I took the one in my mouth gently between my teeth, biting down softly. Bella cried out, begging us for more.

Edward moved up between her legs, and I felt Bella shaking as he entered her. I wasn't sure what she would want from me until I felt her tugging me up to her mouth. We began to kiss, and I moaned softly when I felt her tongue slip between my lips, tangling with mine.

Suddenly, she pulled back and said quietly, "Get up on your knees."

~*~*~BLHW~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Bella said that, images flashed through Jacob's mind about Bella sucking on him. I had to hold back a growl and concentrate on the feel of my cock inside my wife. I couldn't afford to relax completely, knowing it would be too easy to hurt her if I did. Jacob immediately got onto his knees, and Bella wrapped her small fingers around his cock. He groaned as his cock slid between her perfect lips, and I had to hold myself back from throwing him across the room and claiming her as mine.

_Oh fuck, her mouth is so warm!_ Jacob's thoughts suddenly intruded on my mind, and I clenched my hands into fists to keep from doing what I really wanted to do.

Before long, Bella's movements and noises overshadowed everything else, including all the thoughts coming from Jacob. She began to speed up her hips with each of my thrusts and her strokes on Jacob, and I knew she was close. I started thrusting as hard as I would allow myself, still unable to believe how amazing she felt around my cock.

Jacob was moaning softly as Bella began hummed around him. I knew she was right on the edge. From his thoughts, I knew he was as close as I was, so I reached down and gently pinched her clit, thrusting my hips forward as I came, which pushed her to come around me. I watched as she squeezed Jacob's balls, causing him to cry out and come into her mouth.

Jacob and I pulled out of her slowly, both of us moving to lie beside her.

I nuzzled her neck and wrapped my arm around her waist. "How was that, love?" I whispered. I knew Jacob could hear me, but at that moment, I was blocking his thoughts, and the only concern I had was for my beautiful, fragile wife.

She mumbled that it had been excellent, making a smile break out onto both our faces, and when she said she wanted more as soon as we were both ready, we both laughed softly.

The best part about having sex as a vampire, I'd figured out, was the quick recovery. According to Jacob's thoughts, recovery time as a werewolf wasn't long, either. _Figures_, I thought, internally rolling my eyes. I didn't want Bella to see my irritation—this was supposed to be about her pleasure.

Bella's hands began moving on each of us, and we joined in, just lightly touching the skin of her stomach and chest, down her legs, and back up, causing us all to moan. My impatient little wife finally grew tired of waiting and softly whimpered, begging for someone to touch her.

_Edward, is it all right if I taste her?_ Jacob's voice interrupted my own internal dialogue.

I nodded, letting him know I was okay with it—or as okay as I could be.

He quickly moved down between her legs, parting them, and then his face was hidden between her thighs. The only thoughts I got from him were _Fuck!_ and _She tastes so good! I wonder how far my tongue will go in?_

That was when I forced myself to stop listening.

When Bella cried out, I moved up and began to kiss her, my hands moving automatically to her breasts, pinching her nipples gently. God, every time I touched her, I wondered to myself how and why I'd resisted her for so long. My tongue slid into her mouth, teasing her softly, and soon, she was flying from another orgasm.

Jacob moved back to her other side as she slowly came down to earth, and his thoughts broke through into my head. _Edward, do you, uh, I mean, do you think she'd like uh, us both? I mean, uh, at the same time? Would you be okay with that?_

I closed my eyes quickly and then leaned down to ask Bella if she'd like us both to make love to her at once.

She whimpered, looking at me with wide, innocent eyes before nodding. "I wasn't sure..."

I reassured her that if that was what she wanted, then it was okay. "If it's okay with Jacob, of course." I almost laughed when I said it, knowing that it was most definitely okay with him, since it had been his idea to begin with.

She looked at him questioningly, and he smiled, giving her a fast kiss. When he said he would follow my lead, I leaned over to the bedside table and thanked Alice for her preparedness. She hadn't been able to see anything because of the wolf, but she'd just known a few things that we would need. Once Jacob was situated beside Bella with the condom on, I had to grit my teeth. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, and once again, I blocked them from my head.

I tried not to let my anxiety or frustration show as I told Bella that it was her turn. She must have noticed, though, because she sat up and pulled me to her, kissing me hard on the lips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she whispered into my ear.

I smiled and relaxed a bit, knowing that even though I was sharing her right now, she was mine and would be for eternity.

She moved over and straddled Jacob's hips, letting him guide his cock until she slowly sank down onto him, moaning softly. I swallowed hard when Jacob's thoughts began to break through into my head. This was his first time, and he was marveling at how tight and hot she was. She started to ride him, leaning forward so her chest was pressed against his.

I pulled out the other item from Alice and squirted some lube into my hand. "Bella, love, tell me if it hurts, okay?"

She nodded, moaning softly when she felt my finger tracing circles around her anus.

We'd played a little like that, but it was still new enough that I didn't want to rush. I made sure to spread the lube as well as I could and then ever-so-slowly pushed my finger in to the first knuckle. She froze—I was sure subconsciously that she was expecting pain—but then began to move a little.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

Jacob's thoughts broke through again when he thought my name. _Edward, the cold from your finger probably helps._ I quit listening again when he started talking about not understanding how I could control myself when she was this tight and hot.

I slid my finger in a little more as she moved her hips, encouraging me. Soon, it was completely inside her. When she relaxed completely, I started moving it in and out slowly in time with Jacob.

Soon, she whimpered and begged, "More, Edward, please."

I added a bit more lube and then felt her tense when I added the tips of two more fingers. I whispered for her to relax, that it would hurt more if she were tense.

Jacob leaned up and began to kiss her, and that, coupled with the soothing tone of my voice, helped relax her enough that in no time, all three of my fingers were completely inside her. I pumped them in and out of her in time with Jacob until she was moaning and panting.

"Are you ready for me now, Bella?" I asked her softly.

When she nodded and answered, I slipped my fingers out, rubbed even more lube onto my cock, and then moved into position. She begged me again, and when Jacob began to kiss her, I thrust just a bit, pushing the head of my cock into her incredibly tight hole. I paused until I felt her relax again, and then so fucking slowly I thought I'd go insane with need, I worked my cock all the way in.

Bella moaned, and as we found our rhythm and made love to her, my sexy little vixen began making sounds unlike anything I'd ever heard coming from her. It didn't take long before she was crying out and clenching around us both. We each began to thrust more quickly, and I leaned down, kissing her back over and over again as I made love to her from behind.

Jacob's thoughts interrupted my own. _I'm not sure how much longer I can last. Are you ready?_

I nodded and saw his hand move between them. When Bella screamed in pleasure and began to come, I knew Jacob had pinched her clit, which was an automatic trigger for her orgasm most of the time.

I turned off my thoughts and just let the feelings flow, and her cries together with her clenching around me sent me off the edge. I could feel Jacob coming through Bella's thin walls, and I hissed her name as my release hit me like a sledgehammer. After far too brief a moment, I slowly pulled out of her and picked up the towel from beside the bed to clean myself off. Using my vampire speed meant it took no time at all, and soon, I'd moved to her side. She slid off Jacob slowly. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck. Jacob got up to quietly throw away the condom before coming back over and lying beside her, his hand resting on her stomach.

A few minutes later, Bella sat up, looking relaxed and, God help me, ready for more. She smiled at us both and then leaned down and took me into her mouth. I gasped an unneeded breath and heard Jacob groan when Bella's other hand moved over and began to stroke him.

"God, Bella!" I gripped the sheets tightly as I felt her teeth scrape lightly when they moved up my cock.

From Jacob's thoughts, I knew her fingers and fingernails were working just as well on him as her mouth was on me. When she popped her mouth off my cock, I wanted to groan. Instead, I quietly waited to see what she was going to do next.

~*~*~BLHW~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

When Bella's hand left my cock, I wanted to cry. Her fingers may have been small, but she knew exactly how to use that hand. She leaned across Edward and then handed me a new condom. I smiled when she said, "Please, I want you inside me..." She moved back down between Edward's legs, getting on her knees and leaning over to take him in her perfect, hot little mouth.

I moved behind her and nudged her pussy with my pulsing cock. My voice was even deeper and huskier than it normally was when I asked her if she was ready for me. Instead of answering out loud, she pushed her hips back, taking the tip of me inside her. I decided to take control, so I grasped her hips and thrust hard, burying myself completely.

She moaned, and Edward suddenly cried out, "Oh, fuck! Bella, more, please!"

She began to hum and moan as I grasped her hips harder, pulled out until just the tip of me was left inside, and then slammed back into her.

I couldn't help but echo Edward. "Fuck, Bells! You're so tight!" My voice was strained with desire.

I continued to fuck her, harder and faster with every thrust, until I felt her clenching tight around me. Her orgasm triggered my own, and my cock grew even harder until I groaned her name and came. Bella was still moaning around Edward's cock, and I watched him reach up and grab onto the headboard, smashing it into pieces as he came. Bella moaned, swallowing every drop from him as she had from me before.

I slowly withdrew from her, got up quietly to toss the condom into the trash can, and then climbed back into the bed and cuddled up to Bella.

After a few minutes, I noticed her eyes beginning to drift closed, so I leaned over and brushed her lips softly. "Bells, I should get going so you can get some sleep."

She woke up enough to tell me to get dressed and she'd walk me to the door.

As I got dressed, I thought, _Edward, you're a lucky man. Thank you for giving Bella this. As hard as it was for me, I know it was nowhere near as hard as it was for you. I uh, can't promise anything, but I'll do my damnedest to keep this from the pack._

When he nodded quietly behind Bella's back as she was dressing, I knew he'd heard me.

Bella told Edward she'd be back in a minute and then walked out of the bedroom behind me. I took her hand as we walked down the stairs, neither of us saying a word. When we got to the door, she stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around my neck. After thanking me, she kissed me, and I knew that it was the last kiss she and I would ever share.

I squeezed her gently in a big hug and said, "You're welcome, Bells. I'm glad you had a good time. See ya."

I walked out the door and laughed when she told me to be careful going home. Grinning, I got on the bike, gunned the engine, and headed home, a huge smile on my face the entire way.

~*~*~BLHW~*~*~

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Bella and Jacob headed downstairs, I quickly, but quietly ran around the room, cleaning up and making sure everything was back to normal. I'd had just enough time to put away all the candles and change the sheets on the bed when I heard her shut the door.

As soon as Bella turned around, I was standing in front of her, smiling because I was happy to have my Bella back to myself. "Hi, love. Would you like a ride back upstairs?" I could tell from the way she'd moved out of the bedroom before that she was sore.

She nodded and answered in the affirmative, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek softly after I picked her up. I ran us upstairs quickly and, in moments, had her in bed and under the fresh sheets and blanket. She looked around, getting her bearings, and noticed that the room was clean. I was glad that I could give her one more thing she wanted before her change, but when she uttered the words that she was mine and mine alone, I knew that if my heart had been beating, it would have sped up until it exploded out of love at that moment.

I murmured some words of love and then nearly laughed when she smiled and it turned into a yawn.

"Sleep now, love."

I pulled her against me, wrapped my arms around her, and began to hum her lullaby. As she fell into sleep, I knew that this was one more memory I would tuck away to keep forever. Sure, it hadn't been the most pleasant thing in the world, hearing how much Jacob had enjoyed fucking my wife, but I knew that for the rest of eternity, I was the only one that would be making love with her. That thought kept me smiling the rest of the night as my Bella slept soundly beside me.


End file.
